


stayin' alive

by greitnok



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greitnok/pseuds/greitnok
Summary: isakyaki starts a live video on instagram in their new flat.





	stayin' alive

   When Isak woke up alone to the sun shining through their bedroom's window on a Sunday, he realised he could hear the radio all the way from kitchen this time. Because this time was different. This flat was much smaller than kollektivet. But this one belonged to them, only to Even and Isak. They don't have much stuff to put in here anyway. Isak is content with the minimalist life style Even came up with. He would be content with anything as long as he got to be with Even to be frank.

Stratching his arms, he finally got out of the bed and put a shirt on. Even was probably making them breakfast. God when he got this lucky. Just six months ago he could call himself a hopeless case but now he's breathing life in as if he's the happiest man alive. Maybe he really is. That's the truth. Even makes him happy, over-the-moon-happy, no-weed-can-come-near-close kind of happy. Every single day he thinks to himself 'he got it all, he can't be happier' but somehow Even manages to prove him wrong every fucking single time. Last night Even made him sit through one of his way-too-long, artsy, epically tragic films; this one called 'Into to Wild' and now he can't get the theme out of his mind. _Happiness_ _is_ _only_ _real_ _when_ _shared_. He is happy and he wants the whole world to know he is happy.

'Eviiii, you know this social platform called Instagram right?' asks Isak playfully, joining Even in the kitchen, holding his phone up to capture both of them. He finds his boyfriend over the kitchen counter dancing to stayin' alive. His boyfriend is a dork. Have you noticed that before?

_Well now, I get low and I get high_  
_And if I can't get either, I really try_  
_Got the wings of heaven on my shoes_  
_I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose_

'Yeah, yeah. That's where you tweet, right?' says Even playing dumb and earns himself an eyeroll from his boyfriend.

'So there's a kind of new feature, maybe you don't know but it allows you to go live and that's what we're doing right now so say hi!'

'I see you finally decided to communicate with half a million followers of yours.' teases Even, continuing spreading various spices to their toasts, camera catching only his profile.

'It's even more than that now! I don't fucking know where they are all coming from.' He actually has an idea or two. The picture he posted with _no filter_ kind of went viral and followers came and came dramatically maybe hoping he could post another. He never did. He never understood people's comments like they're fucking inspiration or something.

'Must be because of the pictures of me' laughs Even.

'There are only two pictures of you on there. Even Magnus has at least three times of pictures than you.'

'So you saying because of Magnus, you got many followers?'

'Magnus running all those accounts, following me and calling as Evak or some shit is even more believable than that Magnus attracted people to my account baby.'

'Yeah I still bet a good amount of them are Magnus' fake accounts though.' 

'But now he's competing with us in the year's best couple pool that he made up in his mind.'

'Year's best couple? He wish. He fucking wish. He can't beat us, no one can.' smiles Even, coming close, he gives a kiss to Isak's hair wrapping his arms around him for a second.

'Huh, they're saying you seem like the sappy one in the relationship.'

'They can comment on us, too?' asks Even turning around to the phone's screen finally his whole face on it.

'Yeah, that's the funny part, Eskild has been freaking out all this time and Jonas called us domestic lovebirds.'

Even tries to read some of the comments as well, most of the comments strangers waiting for them to make out online, some of them asking questions about why they moved in while they're still in high school. He doesn't feel like explaning it to the some strangers, doesn't expect them to understand. So he keeps reading to see a comment from someone they really know.

'Oh Eva stop bitching about us, you're just being jealous now.' Even laughs to his own joke, eyes closed and all. Isak laughs too, he's happy Even is enjoying this as well.

'Yes Mahdi, we can have a pregame at ours next time and you're very welcome here. I guess Magnus is still sleeping. That's a shame. He will be devastated missing the year's best couple going live on instagram. I guess I'll get back to my scrambled eggs now, this was fun.' farewells Even, goes to being in the background again.

'They're saying I got myself a housewife hahaha' says Isak, just as Even is dealing with the eggs. Even turns around and raises his eyebrows. Only a look from Even can be enough for Isak to be worked up. He tries to get all serious.

'That's just sexist guys. Cooking is not a wife's job. Everything should be in equal footing. I cook sometimes too, you know.'

'When? Where was I? How I missed that?' chuckles Even, still occupying himself on the kitchen counter, without turning to camera.

'Shut up, Even. Oh. Yes, yes, Sana I'll be studying after breakfast those chemistry notes you gave me. Thank you again. I guess I'll call this off now guys. It was kind of fun, I guess? You really are weird by the way. I just wanted to share _breakfast must be something related to happiness_. Okay byee.' Isak locks up his phone screen, walks over to his boyfriend's back.

'Happiness is only real when shared.' says Isak, hugging Even behind. 'And I think I'm the happiest man alive.'

Even turns around, cups Isak's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks, 'You are, is that so, huh?'

'Probably not. That fucking Donald Trump must be somewhere dying from laughing while even himself can't believe he managed to fool enough people to get elected.' confesses Isak all serious. 

Even laughs to his all seriousness, gives him an i-got-you-now-relax-babe kiss.

'Julian Dahl said we should do that again sometime.' Isak blurts out when they pull apart.

'Maybe we will. But. Wait. Who's Julian?'

'I don't fucking know.'

**Author's Note:**

> It's all about fourth wall breaking. Julie please bless us with something like this.


End file.
